A True Friend
by LabRats1510
Summary: Oneshot; Takes places after "Holding Out For a Hero". Oliver and Chase talk about what happened in Holding Out For a Hero. (Chase and Oliver bromance)
**Sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes.**

"Hey, Chase." Oliver walks into his, Kaz and Chase's bedroom. He keeps standing at the door and stares at Chase, who was sitting on Kaz' bed. "Can we talk?"

"Hey Oliver, what's the matter?" Chase turns to Oliver with a worried face. What would Oliver want to talk about?

"Nothing. I... I just wanted to thank you for not saving me and not letting Kaz save me."

Chase sighs. "Listen, Oliver, I didn't do that because I wanted you and Davenport dead or something, I don't want you dead at all, but..." Oliver interrupts him.

"No, no, I know that! I wasn't sarcastic, I wasn't sarcastic at all." Chase frowns. Oliver walks towards him.

"Kaz told me what you said to him when we were about to fall off... off Davenport's head. That he shouldn't save me and I would save us, so that would help me with my insecurities." He sits down next to Chase.

"But... aren't you mad at me for risking your life by not letting Kaz save you?"

"No! Okay, maybe a little. But if you didn't do that, Kaz would've outshined me again, and I'd be even more insecure."

"Actually, Kaz couldn't have saved you because he isn't strong enough to carry 2 people while flying."

"Oh... So we would be dead by now if I hadn't saved myself and Mr. Davenport?" Oliver shudders for a moment.

"Yeah, unless I would've used my molecular kineses."

"Then thank you for not using your molecular kineses!"

Chase smiles. "You're welcome." There's an awkward silence that lasts for like, 2-3 minutes. Then Oliver starts to speak again. "Have you ever been insecure about something?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well, it seems like you're never insecure. You... you can be pretty arrogant sometimes." Chase first seems to be offended, but he gets lost in thought.

Again, there's that silence. Chase takes a deep breath before he starts to speak."The past years, many people said hurtful things to me. Sometimes, they made me feel insecure." Oliver has now a serious look on his face.

"What did they say to you?"

"You know, things about my height, not being able to get a girlfriend, being a nerd and a control freak. They often called me names."

"Really? Wow, people made fun of me for the same things..."

"They did?" Chase asks curiously.

"Yes, compared to a lot of other people, I'm pretty smart, and people don't always seem to like it when you're smart. I've had a crush on Skylar for years, but she still doesn't show interest in me, and I don't know if she ever will." He pauses for a second, thinking about Skylar. "Two years ago, I was really small for my age."

"You were? You're the tallest of all of us."

"Yes, but I used to be smaller than Kaz, but then I finally started to grow." Oliver tells Chase.

"Good for you!" Chase lets out a sigh. "I guess that won't happen to me..."

"Hey, you may not grow anymore, but you have other things to be proud of now. You're one of the famous bionic people. You have fans who actually like your smartness, and I'm sure you'll get a girlfriend one day." He pats Chase on his back. Chase grins.

"Thanks, Oliver. And I believe that one day, Skylar will be your girlfriend."

"Thanks, but don't you dare to steal her from me!"

Chase laughs a little. "Me dating an alien? No thanks! She's all yours."

"Good." Oliver sighs of relief.

"You know, I used to have a friend, his name was Sebastian. It felt so good to have someone to hang with who wasn't family. But then he betrayed me and tried to kill me. He was the only real friend I've ever had. It happened over a year ago, but I still miss our friendship." Chase looks like he's about to break down in tears.

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that. That must've been really hard for you."

Oliver slowly puts his arm around Chase. Suddenly, Chase starts to hug Oliver. Oliver hugs him back. After a few seconds Chase lets go.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we friends?" Oliver smiles.

"Yes. Yes we are."


End file.
